


Something for the Pain

by GenitalGrievous



Series: These Days [6]
Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed tries to clarify. Taejo brings X a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something for the Pain

His eye was swollen almost shut, and there was a distinct split in the centre of his lower lip, but it didn’t appear like there would be any lasting damage to his face. His ribcage was another matter, it was mottled blue and yellow from his pectorals down to his waist. Gently he touched each rib in succession, carefully straining to sense if there were any fractures. On his lower right side he felt a loose rib, the touch of which sent sharp pain soaring through his whole torso.  
X grimaced and pulled open the medicine cabinet, selecting a wide ace bandage from a shelf. If he went to the hospital, they would do much of the same. He had suffered broken ribs before, and knew firsthand that little could be done to ease the pain. He hadn’t thought much about what happened an hour earlier, hadn’t determined if he had made love to Detector or something completely different. But Taylor had done a number on him, that much was certain.  
The ace bandage helped to dull the pain, as he wrapped it tightly around his ribcage, while inhibiting his movement. He breathed slowly and deliberately, ensuring that he had not wrapped himself too tight. Dusk was spreading throughout the apartment, bringing with the darkness the accompanying silence of evening. It was going to be a long night.

The room that kept Speed and Taejo had been opulently decorated many years prior by Taejo’s father, and was in one of several vacation homes that the Togokhan family owned. Speed was straddling Taejo around the collarbone, his rear and much of his weight resting against Taejo’s sternum. The front of Speed’s slacks was opened to reveal his fully erect cock, which he was carefully stroking, aimed at Taejo’s face. Taejo struggled inactively against the tie that bound his wrists against his belly, his face betraying his disinterest at Speed’s elaborate fantasy.  
Speed rocked back and forth, his forehead red with concentrated effort as he brought himself to the brink of orgasm, and pulled away from the edge. His white collar was stained with the sweat that dripped down the back of his neck. “Who’s the better racer?!” Speed demanded through clenched teeth.  
“You are, Master Racer. I am nothing next to your grace.” Taejo whispered in monotone.  
“Describe my virtues.” Speed whispered, arching his back forward so that his breath covered Taejo’s face.  
Taejo bit back a sigh. “You are the most powerful--”  
“Yes!” Speed arched forward, his cock millimetres from Taejo’s face.  
“--the most cunning--”  
“Unnh!” Speed through his head back.  
“--most victorious--”  
“Hahhhh,” Speed increased his ministrations, the sweat on his face glistening from the lights thrown against the pair by several tiffany lamps in the room.  
“--most virtuous--”  
“Open your mouth!”  
Taejo complied, and was rewarded when Speed came into the open target, his seed dribbling out the edges of Taejo’s lips. “Haaaahhhhaaaaaa,” Speed gasped for air, feeling a stronger arousal brewing at the sight of his own come in Taejo’s mouth, as the other man waited for permission to swallow.  
Still struggling for air, Speed slid back and leaned down, taking Taejo’s mouth in a firm kiss and luxuriating in the combined flavours of Taejo’s mouth and his own ejaculate. Taejo exhaled into Speed’s mouth, his face reddening as his own arousal became apparent. Leaning up, Speed licked his lips through a devious smile, making eye contact with Taejo through half-lids. He ran his hand along Taejo’s sternum, up to his neck where he hesitated, carefully belying his power over Taejo, before slapping him hard across the cheek. “Don’t you ever forget any of that.”

“There’s a rabbit on the ceiling,” Detector said softly, disengaging his arm from Taylor’s to point at an area near the northern corner of the room, “there.”  
“I see a Duck,” Taylor chuckled, rolling over to look at the spot.  
“No, there’s it’s ears, and it’s feet--” Detector traced the shape in the air with his index finger, “and it’s little cottontail.”  
“Tilt your head like mine,” Taylor smiled, “See, there’s the bill, and the feet, and the little curly ducktail.”  
Detector rolled over and chuckled, pushing at Taylor playfully. “How could a rabbit be a duck when it’s turned on it’s side?”  
Taylor smiled at Detector, and smoothed his hair away from his forehead before gently kissing him between his eyebrows. The two men had been laying in Detector’s hotel bed for some time, Taylor fully clothed, while Detector wore a hotel-provided terrycloth robe. When they had first arrived at the hotel, Detector had taken a long shower, luxuriating in the power that water held for both physical and emotional cleansing, before donning the rough white robe and joining Taylor in bed. Without speaking on the subject, Taylor had known that Detector would need an evening of quiet easy relaxation, and was more than willing to comply.  
Tightening his robe as he scooted closer to Taylor, Detector grinned. “What’s your favourite colour?”  
“Gold.” Taylor replied, another smile creeping over his face.  
“Your favourite animal?”  
“Wolves.”  
“Song?”  
“Not Fade Away.”  
“Rolling Stones or Buddy Holly?” Detector was still smiling.  
“The Rolling Stones,” Taylor’s response was broken up with laughter. “Why so many questions?”  
“You rescued me,” Detector said softly, looking away from Taylor’s eyes, “I just want to know more about you.”  
Smoothing Detector’s hair away from his eyes, Taylor frowned slightly. “Alright. My favourite movie is ‘Bladerunner,’” at this Detector laughed, “My parent’s divorced when I was twelve. I lost my virginity when I was seventeen. I never intended to start racing, but I never went to college and there wasn’t much of a choice. My mother died when I was twenty-three. I haven’t seen my father since I was sixteen,” Taylor wrapped his arms around Detector’s waist, “My favourite sexual position is standing. I like cloudy days. I was a straight B student. And I wear contacts.”  
Detector chuckled and leaned his head against Taylor’s shoulder, looking up at the man. “Did you resent your parents?”  
“Every day.”  
“Why Bladerunner?”  
“I wish it was that easy.”  
“Do you like the rain?”  
“Just the clouds.”  
Detector leaned up on one elbow to look into Taylor’s eyes. “Why did you save me?”  
“Because I always wished someone had saved me from Royalton.”  
Detector leaned down and hugged Taylor close. “I didn’t know.”  
“It’s in the past.” Taylor rubbed Detector’s shoulder blades gently. “I’ve--I’m moving on. Day by day.”  
“Am I helping?”  
“Constantly.” Taylor kissed Detector chastely on the cheek. “You saved me when I felt like I was walking with a noose around my neck.”  
Detector kissed Taylor on the lips, “Is that why--”  
“--I wanted to bottom? Yes. I don’t trust myself.”  
“Can I help you trust yourself again?”  
“I would love that.” Taylor kissed Detector again, deepening their embrace.

With sharp movements, Speed zipped up his pants and smoothed the wrinkles on his dress shirt. He glanced at his reflection in a framed print on the wall, smoothing the kinks in his hair out with his left hand while he spoke, “I’m going to give you the freedom to see Racer X on your own. But you will report back to me.”  
Taejo nodded, from where he was still laying on the floor, arms bound.  
Speed smiled at his own reflection before turning back to face Taejo. “How do I look?”  
“Beautiful.” Taejo said softly, his eyes downcast.  
“Call Trixie, tell her I will not be home tonight.” Speed flashed a toothy grin at Taejo before walking towards the door briskly.

Distastefully, X threw the sheets and comforter from his bed into the small washing machine in the hallway of his apartment. They reeked of Detector, of his sweat and his musk, and the cologne that he sometimes wore in small sprinkles, and the smells were haunting X throughout the day. As he set the dial on the washer, he could hear several sharp raps on the door over the music he had playing. Brushing invisible dust from his hands, X walked to the doorway disdainfully.  
Speed was smiling sheepishly on the other side of the door, well dressed down to the pressed black tie he wore over his white dress shirt. “I was in the neighbourhood and I thought--” Speed gasped in faux shock as he looked up and X’s face, “What happened?”  
Stepping aside to let Speed into the apartment, X brushed his hand through his hair, trying to keep exasperation out of his voice and behaviour, “I was in a scuffle.”  
“With who?” Speed cocked his head to one side, eliciting a note of innocence.  
X coughed into his fist. “No one in particular.”  
“How do you manage that?” Speed smiled coyly.  
“It’s easy when you try.” X feigned a smile.  
“Hmm.” Speed brought his face close to X’s and examined the damage, not hiding his curiosity in the least. “I have to wonder who could punch the famed strongman Racer X in the face?”  
X could recognize when he was being baited, and grimaced at Speed’s transparency. “Can I offer you lunch, Speed? I was about to cook something up.”  
Clasping his hand behind his back, Speed leaned back away from X, “Mm. I haven’t eaten yet today.”  
X nodded. Over the years he had noticed a heavy fated feeling throughout the day prior to crashing in a race. It was something that he had first caught on to when he was still a teenager, but had pervaded his consciousness through his adulthood. X couldn’t help but notice that he felt the same heaviness in the back of his head today, even though there wasn’t another race scheduled for more than a month. He watched Speed carefully as he walked to the kitchenette and opened the refrigerator disdainfully.  
“I can heat up some left over chicken and potatoes.” X pulled several Tupperware containers from the cool shelves, “Do you want a beer?”  
“A beer? At--” Speed looked around for a wall clock, but found none, “--Christ, I don’t even know what time it is.” He laughed. “Yes, I’ll have a beer.”  
“Mm.” X handed Speed a bottle of amber ale over the breakfast bar before opening his own. “Something tells me I’m going to need a few of these today.”  
“Really?” Speed drawled, “So you have heard about--” he coughed exaggeratedly, “--Cannonball Taylor and the Chief Inspector?”  
“It would seem the rumours have made the rounds of the WRL, yes.” X took a slow drought of the beer in his hand.  
“It would be hard to miss, yes,” Speed shifted his weight from one foot to the next, smirking.  
“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” X smoothed the residual alcohol away from his lips with the palm of his hand.  
“Is there anything about this I shouldn’t be enjoying?” Speed chuckled as he pressed the mouth of the bottle, “You have no one to fall back on. It’s like you’re finally mine.”  
X turned around to program the microwave. “Did you do it?”  
“Do what?” Speed smiled innocently.  
“You know damn well what I mean.” X growled as he turned around sharply.  
“Did I--Play matchmaker with your former lover and your racing rival?” As he turned his head to one side playfully, Speed’s bangs fell into his eyes. “No, it was so much easier than that. All I had to do was watch, it was beautiful.”  
X slammed his fist into the counter. “And now I’m your property?”  
“Mmyes,” Speed looked X up and down, “And I’ve never owned a finer piece.”

With a certain learned precision, Taejo arranged all of the necessary paraphernalia into a small black case which he slipped into his breast pocket. He would have to gauge carefully when Speed would have left X’s apartment, and it would be safe for him to arrive. He could tell from Speed’s demeanour as he had left that X would need a release shortly after his visit. Taejo had seen the same expression on Speed’s face many times. He rubbed his wrists gently where there were still red marks from earlier in the evening and hoped that X would fare well. No one had come to bring any release from the pain for Taejo after his first real night with Speed.

“Haaaaaaaah,” Detector arched his back, driving his shoulders into the bed as rippling chills ran through his whole body.  
Tentatively, Taylor drew his mouth up, hugging his lips close around Detector’s cock, working his tongue along the underside. As his lips closed over the tip, he planted a firm moist kiss on it, and smiled at Detector’s reddened face. Working his hand in his mouth’s place, he spoke in a low drawl, “This is your time. I’ll do whatever you want.”  
Detector’s chest rose and fell in tight quick movements, “Ah-I--Just--Keep doing--That,” He threw his head back as Taylor lowered his mouth again.  
Taylor hummed deeply, allowing the vibrations of the sound to fill his mouth, causing Detector to nearly shriek with arousal. His hands sought out something unknown to either man on both sides of his body, clutching at the sheets in his fists while his whole body gyrated and pulsed with the waves of passion. Taylor, sensing the precipice of Detector’s arousal, dropped his lips low to the hilt of his cock, pushing the head against the back of his throat. His seed was hot and fast as it spurted into Taylor’s mouth, where it was swallowed deftly.  
Licking his lips, Taylor smiled up at Detector who was gasping for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly, glistening with sweat. “Hah-hah-aaaaah. You’re-haaaaah.”  
Taylor laughed and brushed a sweat-soaked strand of hair away from Detector’s face. “You’re not exhausted yet, are you?”  
Detector laughed, wheezing, “Just--let me catch my breath.”

Speed gripped the countertop on one side of X, pinning the man against the corner of the kitchen. “Struggle.” He spoke in a low growl. “I want you to fight.”  
“I haven’t got any fight left to me, Speedy.” X sighed, his body sagging against the corner.  
“Don’t demean me by calling me that!” Speed pushed against X hard, and grabbed his chin in one hand. “You will call me either ‘Speed,’ or ‘Mr. Racer,’ do you understand?”  
“What do you want from me?” X asked, his voice weary.  
Gritting his teeth, Speed separated X’s legs with his knee, “Everything.”  
“I don’t know what that means!” X pushed back against Speed, the rage that he had been coping with for most of the day taking over, “Dammit Speed, this is ridiculous!” Speed caught him with surprising strength as he pushed back against the younger man. “You can’t do this! You have to be a rational--”  
Speed silenced X with a sharp slap across the face. “I said struggle, I didn’t say speak.”  
“What!?” X howled. “You can’t be serious! Speed--”  
Another slap. A small amount of blood showed in the corner of X’s mouth. X growled angrily and lashed out aiming to connect the blade of his arm with Speed’s head, but Speed got the blow deftly in one hand. Just as quickly, X swung with his other arm, but again the blow was deflected. He moved one leg out, but it was kicked aside, causing X to sink past Speed to the ground. Feeling a certain amount of demasculisation at being beaten for his second time in one day, X covered his head with his arms, preparing for Speed’s attack.  
Speed, however, reached past X’s defence and grabbed a fistful of his hair to force his head back so their eyes could meet. “What are you?” Speed hissed through clenched teeth.  
X glared in silence, unsure of everything except the rage that was overwhelming himself.  
Speed slapped his face hard with his free hand. “What. Are. You?”  
Spitting a bit of bloody saliva to the side, X maintained silent eye contact.  
Jaw tightened, Speed slapped X again, harder. “WHAT ARE YOU?”  
“This is ridiculous.” X mumbled, his cheek swelling.  
Taking a firm step back, Speed dragged X by the hair with him. “Then it looks like you still need proof!”

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Taylor kissed Detector’s sternum as he gently circled his anus with a lubricated finger.  
“Yes, I need this.” Detector sighed deeply and closed his eyes as Taylor teased his hole with the tip of a finger.  
“Tell me if it hurts.” Taylor slid his finger in with little resistance.  
“It won’t--It won’t--Re--X was gentle, despite all appearances.” Catching his slip, Detector made up for the hesitation of the first syllable of his former lover’s name with soft moans.  
“Who?” Taylor gently worked a second finger in.  
“Xssssssss,” Detector sighed exaggeratedly and thrust against Taylor’s touch.  
“It sounded like you said something else.” Taylor nipped at Detector’s hardened nipple as he tested the tip of a third finger.  
Detector gasped and thrust into Taylor’s hand, his face reddening around the periphery, “Nnnoooooooo.”  
“Hmmmmm,” Taylor began to palm his cock in rhythm with the fingers he had invested in Detector. The light reflected in subtle glitters within the lubricant that was being spread over his manhood.  
Taylor furrowed his brow as he rested the tip of his cock against Detector’s hole, his heart pounding heavily against his chest. He bit his lip as he began to push in, his throat constricting. It was Detector who pushed against Taylor, balancing himself with his forearms, and driving the other man deep inside of himself. Taylor gasped throatily as his breathing became laboured. Almost religiously, Detector reached up and cradled Taylor’s cheek in his hand, sweat slicking his fingers. Using Detector’s touch to ground himself, Taylor began to move his hips, each additional wave of pleasure increasing tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. His orgasm was equally quick and hard, his jaw tightened and he screwed his eyes shut with the tidal wave of pleasure, luxuriating as Detector came at the same time.  
When Taylor collapsed against Detector, the other man wrapped his arms around him, and planted a firm kiss on his forehead. “It’s like you’ve never been allowed to take that kind of pleasure for yourself.”  
Taylor swallowed, his throat felt thick, “I haven’t.”

Taejo watched nervously as the Mach 5 pulled out of the apartment building’s parking lot. Fortunately he could not be seen from where he had stalled his car, and as soon as Speed’s car was out of view, he pulled into the lot slowly. He tried to keep calm as he left the car, allowing the automatic locking mechanism to kick in behind him. He didn’t want to assume that X would be in danger, but Speed’s expression as he drove away kept steering him in that direction. Standing at the elevator he shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously and contemplated taking the stairs. It took him several tries to remind himself that no one came to him and he made it through the night.  
When the elevator door opened, he let out a sigh of relief and hit the button for X’s floor several times before the door shut. As he felt the gravity shift, he touched the small black case that he had slipped into his breast pocket, fingering the clasp delicately. He was doing this for X’s benefit, he had to remind himself. And if Speed was cross--Well, Taejo would be have to work that part out later.  
X’s apartment faced the elevator in the cramped hallway, and Taejo knocked several times briskly, before testing the doorknob. It was unlocked.  
Clearing his throat, Taejo peeked his head in the entryway, “Racer X?”  
Straining his ears as he stepped in the apartment, he was able to make out a soft groan coming from the bedroom. Taejo followed the noise, treading delicately and looking around the room as he went. The whole of the domicile was in disarray, shards of glass littered the floor the kitchen, clothes were strewn about on the floor, and the couch in the sitting area had been pushed over. In the bedroom X was laying sprawled out on the bed, his mouth open to allow a small bubble of bloody saliva to peek out with every exhalation. Taejo gasped and darted to the bed.  
“X?”  
X coughed, and made to sit up but to no avail, “Where in the hell did that kid get those moves?”  
“X?” Taejo repeated, “It’s--It’s me, Taejo Togokhan.”  
Rolling his eyes, X leaned up, “I know who you are, you idiot.” Taejo sighed gratefully, “Now help me get to the bathroom, I need to see if that brat broke any more of my ribs.”  
Taejo leaned down and pulled X’s arm over his shoulders to help the man out of the bed, “He broke your ribs?”  
X’s whole body wobbled as he struggled to stand with Taejo’s help, “I don’t know, that’s what I just said.”  
“What?”  
“Just get me to the fucking bathroom.” X closed his eyes and groaned as Taejo tried to take each step towards the master bathroom delicately. “How did you know to come here, anyway?”  
Taejo tried to smile as he pushed the bathroom door open with his foot, “I know Speed.”  
“Mm.” X steadied himself against the counter and surveyed himself in the mirror. First he bared his teeth, and touched each one to make sure none of them had been loosened. Speed had avoided his face for the most part, though it still showed damage from his scuffle with Taylor. His ribs were as they had been before Speed arrived. Ultimately, all of the damage caused by Speed appeared to be superficial.  
“How--How do you feel?”  
X looked away from the mirror to face Taejo. “My body hurts, but it’s nothing I won’t recover from.”  
“I mean--” Taejo fingered the black case in his pocket, “How do you feel?”  
“Mm,” X looked down his body, realizing for the first time that he was completely nude, “Like shit.”  
“Did he--Force it?”  
X looked up again, “Ah--Mm.”  
“Do you need me to--Ex-amine you?”  
“Mm.” X nodded quietly.  
Taejo bent down on one knee and gently parted X’s cheeks with both hands. As he ran his index finger over the hole, X flinched violently. “Do you have any lubricant?” Taejo blushed slightly as X looked back at him incredulously, “I--want to look inside.” Disdainfully, X handed him a small phial of lubricant from the medicine cabinet.  
Rubbing his hands together to warm them, Taejo squeeze a good amount of the slick substance onto his fingers and rubbed them together. “I’m going to try to be gentle.” With the same learned precision that he had arranged his accoutrements into his small case, Taejo inserted the tip of his index finger in X’s hole and wiggled it back and forth gently. X’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t flinch. Carefully, Taejo inserted the tip of his other index finger and pulled the hole open, allowing a small trickle of blood to come out. “He’s torn it.” Taejo released X’s anus. “It doesn’t look bad, but you need to be careful.”  
Standing up to face X, Taejo blushed. “I’m sorry.”  
“Pff,” X sighed and turned on the faucet to wash his hands. “Why are you sorry?”  
“Because I knew this would happen, and I let it.”  
X turned the faucet off with a sharp flick of his wrist and faced Taejo, “What could you have done to prevent it?”  
Taejo licked his lips delicately, “I brought you something.”  
“For the pain?” X repeated Taejo’s words from the day before. “I don’t need anything.”  
“It will help.”  
X sighed. “What the hell is it?”  
With a slight lopsided smirk, Taejo extracted the black case from his pocket and clicked it open. X inhaled sharply through his teeth and knit his brow. “You brought me fucking heroin.”  
“Y--Yes.” Taejo set the case down on the bathroom counter and carefully removed one of two syringes, “It will help.”  
X tried to look at the other man levelly. “I’ve been clean for--Christ, nearly ten years now.”  
“Since you became X?”  
“Since I became X.” X could feel a twinge along his temple.  
“What harm could it do?” Taejo removed a phial of the clear drug and watched X inquisitively.  
“What harm could it--” X hesitated, “What the hell. Lets do it.” He sat on the toilet seat and removed an elastic band from the case himself, “I could use a release.”

“Do you think he’s okay?” Detector asked softly, tracing an invisible shape on the comforter with his finger.  
Taylor had his arm wrapped around Detector’s shoulders, and was absentmindedly playing with his hair, “Who?”  
“X.”  
Taylor scowled. “Do you care?”  
Detector frowned deeply, the movements of his fingers gradually growing more abstract, “yes.”  
Sitting up slightly, Taylor raised Detector’s face to make eye contact with his free hand, “After--that?”  
Detector tried to look away, “I’ve known him for a very long time.”  
Taylor closed his eyes and grimaced, “You still love him, then.”  
“It takes time.”

Feeling his breathing go a little ragged, X flicked his forearm several times, watching has the vein bulged blue. He leaned back into the pile of comforters on the bed and pushed the plunger, watching a thin spray of the artificial drug squirt into the air. He inhaled sharply and inserted the needle into his arm, screwing up his face as he worked the drug from the syringe into his bloodstream. From the point where his skin was pierced, he could feel warmth spreading through his body, slowly at first but then building up speed. Even the sharp pain from his ribs was dulled as he leaned back all the way into the bed, pulling the syringe from his arm in the process.  
Taejo moaned almost erotically from where he lay beside X, he had shot up shortly before the older man. Where their forearms touched coincidentally, X could feel electricity building up while his mind floated away from the room, somewhere into the ether of vague consciousness. The events of the day passed slowly, soundlessly, through his mind like an old time nickelodeon, sepia images overlapping each other creating the illusion of movement. Bereft of emotion, X saw Detector and Taylor come into the apartment, Taylor leave, and--  
“Unh,” X tried to sit up sharply, but his head was foggy and his limbs mostly non-responsive. He fell back to the bed roughly and moaned.  
“What?” Taejo said, his voice thick.  
“Fuck.” X covered his face with hands that did not feel like his own.  
“What!?” Taejo rolled over, resting one of his arms across X’s sternum to look at his face, still obscured by his hands.  
“Irafhedhib.” X groaned into his palms.  
“Eh?” Taejo leaned his ear against X’s mouth.  
With a quick movement, X uncovered his face, which had paled significantly, “I raped him.”  
“Who? Speed?”  
“Nooooooo,” X groaned, and tried to roll away from Taejo, though the heat and numbness in his body prevented it.  
“… The Inspector?”  
“Yessssss--” X covered his face again, “Oh god what did I do.”  
“When?”  
“Today.” X mumbled.  
“X, hey” Taejo brought their faces close together, “Forget it. Think about it later, your harshing the buzz.”  
Uncovering his face, X looked at Taejo levelly, but said nothing.  
“Come on, I’m here to help you for-get the--pain.” Taejo rubbed his hands on X’s arms, sending jolts of the same electric feeling through him. X inhaled slowly, his chest expanding gradually as he closed his eyes. “It feels good, yeah?” Taejo whispered, moving his hands to X’s bare chest.  
X groaned, Taejo’s touch spiralling tendrils of pleasure inward through his body, as the mental fog closed in. He arched his back as Taejo tickled his belly gently with deft fingertips. Hazily desiring to return the pleasure, X reached up and palmed Taejo’s shoulders, smoothing his hands towards the younger man’s chest, and plucking at his nipples lightly with both hands. Laughing, Taejo collapsed against X and planted clumsy open mouthed kisses along his collarbone and neck. Taejo had been correct about something X had managed to forget over the years: there were ways to forget, there was something for the pain, and in the throes of drug induced ecstasy X had forgotten everything except the pleasure of human touch.

Kissing Detector’s forehead gently, Taylor drew the hotel comforter up to his shoulders and took several steps back, surveying the sleeping man calmly. Detector had dealt with an excruciating day, and his emotional balance had been jumping up and down for much of the evening, however Taylor was concerned about more than just Detector’s momentary happiness. Something was wrong behind the scenes, and while he wanted to trace it back to residual alliances to Royalton, he had been unable to find any concrete links, therefore someone else was pulling strings. Taylor gently closed the hotel room door, carefully muffling the sound with slow movements. As he walked down the hall towards the elevator, he wondered if he would be able to return that night, or if his investigations would keep him away from Detector for longer.


End file.
